


Denial

by Hibibun



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Gen, True End 2, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibibun/pseuds/Hibibun
Summary: When Russell decides he doesn't want to confess his crimes, every day he wakes up and finds himself at infor!Mashun asking the same question.
Relationships: Informant & Russell Seager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and kept forgetting to post it because it's relatively small, but anyway! long time no end roll.

Sometimes though, the Informant’s words aren’t as cruel and cutting as they usually are. Simultaneously, he’s the neighbor that gives Russell the most solace—reminds him exactly what it is he’s supposed to be doing here and why he’s human garbage.

“Come here, Russell. Sit with me,” the Informant beckons, tone soft and a bit playful, as he closes the book he’d been reading moments prior and carelessly throws it on the table. Talks with Russell were always more interesting than whatever useless text he already knew the contents of. Then again, when it came to these talks, he knew what would be said already too, didn’t he?

“What do you think happens if you try to kill yourself in this world? That’s the question you’ve been wondering about haven’t you?” He asks—eyes showing obvious amusement even with the dire subject. Russell doesn’t move to confirm that was why he came over, he doesn’t have to. There’s no sympathy behind the green eyes staring at him as they contort into a bitter smile.

“Do you think they’d let you off easy? You know how to really end things, but you’re still afraid.”

“Do you actually feel guilty, or are you still just feeling sorry for yourself?”

Unreasonably, the condescending tone thrown his way only spurs Russell into closing the distance, reaching for the other’s neck impulsively. He can’t say for sure why he thought this talk would go differently. Since he was apparently just feeling sorry for himself, did he come here to try and find that solace he thought the other was capable of? Did he really think for a moment the Informant would have something reassuring to say?

Russell’s fingers twitch around the other’s throat, but he can’t bring himself to press down. It’s only after a moment that he realizes the questions he’d been asking himself weren’t coming from his head, but from the other’s mouth.

“Are you trying to kill me because you can’t kill yourself? You’re so funny Russell,” the Informant says, humorlessly.

“If you’re so eager for this to end, why don’t you just do it already? Either kill me and keep living in your delusions until I’m not here to listen to your complaints anymore, or confess so you can redeem whatever’s left of your sorry existence.”

As expected, Russell’s hands drop back to his sides because he’s right—he’s always right. Since the moment he left his house and came to this shop, he’d known Russell was never going to go through with it. The one mercy he was providing now was not saying such a fact out loud and letting him repeat the same routine time after time.

“How many times are you going to make me repeat myself?” The Informant quietly asks, more tired than Russell is used to seeing him.

“When will you just let us wake up?”


End file.
